Rusty Breaks
by Stexpress
Summary: When CB says he wants to show Rusty something, he's not expecting to end up at CB's place.. and he's certainly not expecting what happens next! (Read at your own risk, mature content)
1. Part 1

It was a slow day, and Rusty was lounging along a piece of track, occasionally getting up to skate a few metres and maybe do a couple stunts before sitting back down again, sighing dejectedly. Since Electra had left town, back on a world tour again, everything had become quiet and dull. Greaseball seemed less brash than usual. Rusty almost wished the diesel would pick a fight just so something exciting would happen.

He wasn't expecting it when a cheerful face popped into view, accompanied by a wide smile. "Hiya, Rusty!"

"Ah! Oh, CP... it's just you. You scared me!"

"Hahahah! Sorry, pal. Least I didn't scare you to death, ha!"

Caboose broke into peels of insane little giggles and Rusty made a sort of concerned frown. He didn't entirely trust CB, but had become fonder of the little red machine after he had seemed genuinely ashamed of his actions after the championship final. Caboose finally stopped giggling enough to grab Rusty's hand, tugging on his arm. "Come on, Rus! I got somethin to show ya.."

Rusty resisted being pulled to his feet at first, but after realising caboose wouldnt chuff off until he'd shown Rusty whatever it was, he sighed and got to his wheels, skating in front of CB and telling him to couple up. Caboose may have had his own little engine but Rusty just didn't feel comfortable being pulled by another engine. That was his job.

After a few misdirections from CB and a good half hour of skating down several miles of track, they finally came to what looked like a freight container, partially rusted and in questionable shape. It was red in colour and the doors were covered in stickers, badges, and name plates. Rusty didn't want to know whose.

CB uncoupled and skated in front of Rusty, turning to face him and grinning broadly. "Welcome to my humble abode! Come on in, pal!" The caboose did a quick spin and then pulled the door open, skating inside, into the gloom. Rusty looked around. He could just leave now. He wanted to say he and CB were on 'friends' terms, or at the very least friendly aquatinces, but he wasn't entirely sure of himself now. What exactly did the red caboose want to show him? Hopefully not his own nameplate, stuck up on the wall like a trophy. He gulped, a nervous hiss of steam rising from his valves.

With another pensive glance around, Rusty decided to give CB a little credit and skated inside the smaller engine's pad.

It was very dim inside, and as he skated forwards slowly Rusty could barely make out shapes across the room. Slowly, his eyes adjusted, the only light source being the sliver of daylight coming through the doorway. He could just make out a large board, filled with pictures of engines, all connected with lines of string and little pieces of newspaper clippings and scrawled writing. The majority of the photos were marked over with a red X. Rusty thought it best not to ask about it. CB's bed looked pretty much like a pile of scrap with a flatter sheet of metal on the top (trains didn't need blankets, after all) and... were those engine parts? Rusty was still making a nervous, low-pitched hiss when suddenly he couldn't see again. Someone had closed the door.

And when light finally came back in the form of a few half broken light bulbs, Rusty found himself facing CB, who was now standing between him and the door, grin wide as ever. "Uh..."

"Ya like it? It's pretty small but big and bold ain't my style, right?"

"W-what? Oh, yeah. Nice place you got here."

"Well it'd be nicer if I could actually see it through the steam, pal."

Rusty flushed red, fire blazing. CB was exaggerating, of course: Rusty was only letting out tiny streams, which were hissing out and quietly evaporating in the air. CB's comment at it, though, provoked a higher engine pressure and Rusty had to depressurise, filling the room briefly with thick clouds of steam. Caboose waved a hand in front of his own face to clear it, his grin not quite reaching his eyes. He skated closer to Rusty, uncomfortably close, until he leaned forwards, their fenders almost touching. "So. Wanna see what I ACTUALLY wanted to show ya?"

"Uhmm...uh...I...uhh..." Rusty rapidly backed away, but CB advanced towards him in turn, and Rusty suddenly found his funnel pressed up against a wall of corrugated iron. "I, uh...ah!"

CB was resting one hand on Rusty's chest plate, the other coming up to roughly grip his hair, pushing the taller engine's head back, preventing him from moving. "Oh, I've been waiting for you a long time, _Rusty_." The name was almost spat. Rusty hissed his fear, jets of steam condensing between the two engines. Caboose leaned in closer, the hand on Rusty's chest now gently tracing the joins in his metal, pausing at a valve control. "You...you're gonna kill me? Like all those other trains? Wreck me?" Rusty asked, his voice small.

CB laughed, the cold sound reverberating around the shipment container. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Not you, Rusty. You're much too special for that. I'm just gonna hurt ya. Really...really... _bad_." And with his final word he twisted the pressure valve, hard.

Rusty cried out, the sudden sensational overwhelming his circuits. The spike in pressure released billowing clouds of steam from his frame, covering both engines in tiny, shimmering droplets which ran down their faces like sweat. "Ah! Ha-ahh.." Rusty couldn't move. Almost didn't want to. Caboose's grin was illuminated in the low light. He'd just found another valve. This time Rusty nearly collapsed, the atmosphere becoming thick and steamy, humidity rising as swiftly as Rusty's now painfully obvious erection. CB snickered. Never took a lot to get a steam train going.

"As they say... anyone can do it to a steam train~" The red caboose purred, his voice low. He'd moved his hand to Rusty's throat, holding him up against the wall, the taller engine unable to move without CB choking out his filters. Rusty gave a breathy whine. " _P-please_..." His struggles were getting weaker again as his pressure lowered, and CB wasn't sure if the plea had been for releasing him or giving him release (if you know what I'm saying), but he DID know he sure as hell didn't care. Giving a third valve on Rusty's chassis a violent wrench, Caboose leaned forwards to capture Rusty's lips with his own, the steam train's imminent cry of mixed pleasure and pain cut off by CB's harsh metallic kiss.

The red caboose dug his nail into a join near Rusty's neck and heard his engine thrum, provoking another whoosh of steam and a strangled moan from his captive.

Rusty didn't know what to think. Sure, he was scared out of his wheels, but... some part of him found this hot. He vowed to someday find that part, violently remove it, and give it to CB as a parting gift.

Today, however, was not that day.


	2. Part 2

Rusty could barely think straight, let alone move. CB's kiss was intoxicating, and he found a hot, wet tongue darting into his mouth sooner than he'd expected. CB gave a barely audible noise of surprise when Rusty responded to this, twining their tongues together, moaning softly into the kiss. Was he... enjoying this? _Well,_ CB thought to himself, one knee planted against the steamer's crotchplate, feeling the intense pressure there. _Clearly he is, but still.._.

Rusty found himself being pulled away from the wall, and could have easily broken free at that point, skating his way to freedom... but he didn't. Instead, he kept his gaze fixed on Caboose's face, wondering what it was about the smaller engine that he was finding so captivating. He didn't have time to think for long before CB went down on him, kissing him hard, pushing him to the floor in a tangle of limbs and wheels, the room like a sauna now, Rusty still letting off copious amounts of steam, water dripping from both engines' metallic exteriors. Rusty quickly found himself flat on his back, Caboose leaning over him, his own fire roaring. He may not have had a big engine inside, but CB could really purr. Rusty's more powerful apparatus gave a few rhythmic chuffs, before settling into a hissing idle as Caboose rocked gently, pressing their crotchplates together tightly. Rusty held back a moan as CB ground against him, playing with his own various switches and dials, since he figured Rusty certainly wouldn't want to take up that honour.

He was wrong. Noticing his movements, Rusty moved one arm and placed his hand on CB's chest box, running a nail along the little cracks and rivets there. CB moaned out loud, the sound high and whiny, before catching himself. No. HE was the one in control here. Slapping Rusty's hand away, Caboose got up onto his knees, Rusty's legs now locked around the smaller engine's angular hips, his back end being lifted off the floor just a little. There was a movement at his rear and Rusty frowned, craning his head up, trying to see what CB was up to. "Hey, what are you d- ow'" CB had reached forwards to push Rusty's head roughly back onto the floor, and shortly afterwards Rusty realised that his undercarriage felt a little more exposed that usual. "Oh, you did NOT just-"

"I sure did. And you're gonna like it." CB growled, revving his engine. He'd removed Rusty's crotchplate entirely, including the part which usually got left well alone. Trains were usually quite energy efficient and thus never produced waste other than in the form of liquid, so there was rarely a need for the hole which CB was now pressing his fingertips against, watching in satisfaction as the touch caused Rusty's lubrication systems to whirr into life.

"A-ah! C-CB.." Rusty huffed, looking up at the caboose who had now removed his own crotchbox, pulling aside a sort of red fabric pouch to reveal a throbbing spike, the tip of it almost as red as its owner's paintwork. Rusty could feel his own member pressing hard against the metallic fabric which restrained it, but knew better than to reach down and free it. Caboose took a few quick strokes at his own length before pulling Rusty towards him slightly, angling his hips up and moving his own hips slowly forwards.

The steamer could feel it at his entrance, and he froze up, engine giving a couple of tense chuffs. CB looked down at him briefly, before moving one hand from holding Rusty's leg up to gripping his crotch, rubbing hard at his spike through the fabric.

 _"Haaa-aaahhhh! Aah! Hhhh-"_

Rusty cried out with pleasure, almost cumming there and then. He was distracted.

CB rolled his hips and pushed forwards, burying himself to the hilt in Rusty's ass in one fluid motion.

 _"Ohhhhh!_ Ahhh...mmm.." Rusty, caught completely unprepared, nearly brought Caboose to the brink as well, tightening around his length, his insides not used to that type of foreign object. The pressure was too much for the small steamer to handle and he threw his head back, arching his spine as his whistle sounded shrilly, jets of steam blasting from his vents.

CB took a few moments to regain himself, seated so deep in Rusty's tight wetness that he wasn't sure he'd be able to pull out again. Pausing to trace little circles across Rusty's crotch with one fingernail (at which Rusty moaned loudly, dissolving quickly into pleading whimpers), the red caboose began to move, pulls out a little way and then shunting back in, building up speed. Slow and gentle wasn't really his style. Pretty soon, he was thrusting into the steamer with all he had, his engine's purr rising into a roar as he fucked Rusty hard and fast. Rusty's natural lubrication was dripping onto the floor in pools, and the fabric containing his spike was now dark and wet with precum. His own engine was chuffing away in time to CB's thrusts, fire roaring, spreading a warm glow all through his abdomen.

The glow quickly started creeping lower, though, and he couldn't bear it any longer. "Oh! Ahh! CB... p-please...ah! Ohhh..." His sentence was mostly moaned, but still coherent, and Caboose finally relented, reaching down to release Rusty's rock hard member from its fabric prison, gripping it loosely.

Just the touch caused Rusty to stiffen up, his insides tightening in response, constricting around CB's length, who gasped softly. That was almost it. Deciding that they were both too far gone by this point to drag it out much longer, CB started thrusting with less force and more speed, vigorously pumping Rusty's spike. The taller engine squirmed underneath him, crying out and moaning loudly, eyes tight shut. He was going to-

CB jolted forwards, exploding inside of him, before quickly pulling out, allowing his orgasm to carry him, oily cum quickly making its way onto Rusty's chest and face. His grip on Rusty's member tightened unintentionally and Rusty let out another shrill whistle, shuddering and moaning long and low as he came too, bucking his hips erratically.

CB stayed where he was, panting hard, admiring the sight before him. Rusty lay flat on the floor, one arm covering his face, most of his body covered with trails of his and CB's cum. His boiler pressure was now down enough that all that was left was a soft hiss of steam rising from his joints, and he finally gave a long sigh of satisfaction, opening his eyes.

"Well, for what it's worth, you're a damn good shunter, CB."

The last thing CB was expecting was a compliment. "I.. uh...thanks, I guess..." He grumbled, finally releasing his grip on Rusty's legs, allowing the steamer to gather himself. "I gotta ask though." Rusty continued, slowly pulling himself up onto his wheels, retrieving his crotchplate from the floor.

"What? Spit it out, steam train."

"...why didn't you just ask me?" CB turned sharply to face him. "Ask you?"

"Yeah. If you'd skated up this morning and asked me to come back to yours for... well, THIS, you realise I probably would have just agreed, right? You didn't have to scare me with your creepy murder container-"

"I thought you were straight! Didn't you and Pearl date for like five whole months?"

"I discovered I wasn't attracted to her like that. Sure, she's beautiful, and that smile is to die for, but..." He glanced away. "Uh... you got any oil rags?" Rusty motioned to his front, still dripping with cum.

"Oh, sure, sure." CB usually had much wittier responses than that, but there was a lot going on in his circuits right now. He skated to his bed and pulled a somewhat stained rag out from underneath it, handing it to Rusty without looking him in the eyes, frowning a little that his dominant stance had been lost, temper rising.

"Thanks."

"Fuck you."

"You just did."

(THE END. Thanks for reading! ;) )


End file.
